Prof X-mas
by Demetra83
Summary: Jack fait une bien étrange découverte sur le passe-temps secret de Sam ;) (ça va beaucoup parler de Downton Abbey et des Xmen donc si vous suivez un peu tout ça, ça devrait vous plaire :) )
1. Les lys

_Hello,_

 _je suis de retour, pour de bon, dans ma Picardie natale ! Je profite de mes vacances et je viens de terminer un OS que voici ;)_

 _J'ai eu cette idée en revoyant l'épisode de The Big Bang Theory (une autre de mes séries préférées) 8X14 The troll manifestation (où on apprend qu'Amy écrit des fanfic sur La petite maison dans la prairie)..._

 _Je vous laisse lire et me donner votre avis :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un matin calme au SGC…

Daniel Jackson entra dans le labo de sa collègue et amie, Sam Carter pour y récupérer un dictionnaire oublié et y trouva non pas la jeune femme en question mais le Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Sa présence en ces lieux, ce jour précis, à cette heure matinale était plus qu'étrange.

« Jack, que fais-tu ici ? »

Le Colonel en question avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau, juste en face de lui.

« Mon PC est en panne et puisque Carter passe quelques jours en Californie auprès de sa famille, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien lui emprunter cet engin de malheur ! »

Daniel connaissait l'aversion de son ami envers les outils bureautiques (ordinateurs, imprimantes, photocopieurs, etc) ainsi que pour toute forme de technologie, terrestre ou non - et la réciproque était vraie ! Dès qu'il apparaissait dans un bureau, tous les appareils se mettaient à dérailler…

« Tu as contacté le service informatique ? »

« Oui et ils m'ont jeté hors de mon bureau ! Il paraît que renverser son café sur son clavier d'ordinateur et que donner des coups dans la tour - même en cas de panne - ce n'est pas constructif ! »

Daniel sourit tout en baissant le regard vers ses pieds.

« Non, en effet, c'est même d'ailleurs contre-indiqué ! Par contre, je te conseille de prendre soin de celui de Sam, car si elle revient et qu'elle le trouve disons, amoché, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! »

Jack grogna.

« Je le sais bien ça, je vais faire attention ! »

SJSJSJ

Plus tard dans la journée, le téléphone de Daniel sonna et celui-ci put lire le numéro du labo de Sam.

« Jack, ça y est, tu as réduit le PC de Sam en poussière ? »

« Non, pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder ! »

« J'arrive ! » hurla l'archéologue avant de partir en courant.

Une fois sur place, pas de catastrophe en vue, rien ne fumait et l'ordinateur semblait en un seul morceau.

« Alors ? »

« Alors, figues-toi que j'ai sauvegardé mon rapport pour le Général Hammond mais que cette sacrée machine m'a planqué le document ! »

Daniel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de pousser Jack du siège de bureau afin de s'y asseoir.

« Voyons ce que nous avons là… »

Daniel fouilla minutieusement avant de trouver la sauvegarde automatique du fichier.

« Tiens, il est là ton précieux rapport de mission… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Jack, curieux, décida de coller son nez à l'écran pour voir ce qui perturbait à ce point son ami.

« C'est quoi tous ces fichiers texte ? » demanda le Colonel.

« Je l'ignore » avoua Daniel, mais les titres ne correspondaient à aucune mission connue et encore moins les clefs de référencement. « On dirait un code de numérotation mais ça ne renvoie à rien de connu ici. »

Jack fit une moue dubitative.

Daniel vérifia l'origine des documents et une chose était sûre : Sam Carter était bien la créatrice des fichiers - ou en tout cas son ordinateur.

L'archéologue allait d'ailleurs suggérer à Jack d'en ouvrir un ou deux afin de savoir de quoi ça parlait quand une annonce au micro résonna dans toute la base.

« Le Dr Daniel Jackson est attendu en salle de briefing, de toute urgence ! » répéta deux fois la voix de Walter Harriman.

« Mince, j'ai une présentation à faire ! » se rappela-t-il.

« Vas-y, je termine ça et je rentre » dit Jack, distraitement.

Il semblait fasciné par sa découverte.

SJSJSJ

 _« Il faisait très froid cette nuit-là._

 _Anna était pelotonnée sous sa maigre couverture. Elle essayait d'empêcher ses dents de claquer mais cela lui paraissait impossible. Impossible également de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de dormir, car elle était convaincue qu'elle mourrait dans la nuit sinon…_

 _Un coup discret se fit entendre à la porte de sa chambre. Tellement discret qu'elle croyait l'avoir imaginé._

 _Cependant, deux petits coups se firent entendre à nouveau._

 _Anna se leva à regret mais elle prit soin de rabattre sa couverture sur le matelas, dans l'espoir de garder sa chaleur à l'intérieur du lit._

 _La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la porte et crut rêver à nouveau. Pourtant, il était là, bien réel en face d'elle… »_

SJSJSJ

« Jack ? »

« QUOI ? » hurla Jack, coupé dans sa lecture.

« Je cogne à la porte depuis quelques instants, tu es parmi nous ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » marmonna le Colonel.

« J'ai fini et avec Teal'c on va aller manger un morceau en ville, tu te joins à nous ? »

Le ton était cordial et amical, Jack réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » questionna Daniel, tout en s'avançant vers l'ordinateur de Sam.

« Rien, rien » dit rapidement Jack tout en éteignant l'écran. « J'ai faim, allons dîner ! »

SJSJSJ

Après un repas vite expédié car il avait déclaré être fatigué, le colonel O'Neill décida de filer chez lui directement.

Il avait vu dans les documents de Sam qu'elle avait un nom d'auteure : Prof X-mas…

Il avait dans l'idée d'allumer son propre PC à la maison et de voir si elle avait publié ses écrits sur le net.

Et il ne fut pas déçu : non seulement la jolie scientifique publiait en effet ses histoires sur un site spécialisé en fanfictions mais en plus, elle était prolifique !

Elle avait même écrit quelques mots sur sa vie dans son profil.

Ainsi, Jack put lire « Diplômée en astrophysique théorique, j'effectue des recherches pour le gouvernement.

J'ai découvert la série « Downton Abbey » à son arrivée sur les écrans de télévision américains et j'adore le couple Anna/Bates.

J'aime aussi beaucoup l'univers Marvel, plus particulièrement les X-Men, menés par le célèbre Prof X…

Bonne lecture à vous ;) »

Jack n'en revenait pas, Sam écrivait des fanfictions depuis des mois maintenant.

De plus, même s'il connaissait bien les X-Men, ayant lu les comics plus jeune, il ignorait tout de l'autre série.

Il fit quelques recherches et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une série anglaise, encensée par la critique.

Curieux, il lança le pilote…

SJSJSJ

Le week-end touchait à sa fin et Jack allait être obligé d'arrêter le visionnage de la série mais un appel du SGC changea les choses.

En effet, Harriman lui annonça que suite à une épidémie, la base était en quarantaine pour une durée indéterminée. Ses équipiers avaient été informés et Sam prolongeait son séjour en Californie.

Jack, bien qu'un peu inquiet, raccrocha avec un sourire.

Non seulement il aurait sans doute le temps de voir la série jusqu'au bout mais également de lire quelques oeuvres de Sam.

SJSJSJ

 _« John et Anna Bates… » Comme ces mots sonnaient bien aux oreilles de la jeune femme._

 _Certains soirs, seule dans son lit, elle se mettait à rêver d'un avenir entre elle et Bates, le valet de chambre du Comte._

 _Il avait été clair, il n'était pas libre pour elle mais elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose… Son instinct la trompait rarement._

 _Par ailleurs, il avait semblé surpris quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui. Il se considérait trop vieux, trop abîmé pour sa jeunesse à elle. Il pensait sans doute qu'elle serait heureuse dans les bras d'un autre plus jeune, moins expérimenté mais c'était lui qu'elle voulait !_

SJSJSJ

Jack n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un parallèle quand il avait vu la série Downton Abbey et découvert le lourd passé de John Bates.

John et Jack étaient tous deux divorcés, avec des souvenirs douloureux de ce mariage,

John et Jack étaient tous deux plus âgés que Sam et Anna,

John et Jack avaient tous deux fait la guerre et portaient des cicatrices, si ce n'est physiques, du moins psychologiques des batailles,

John et Jack étaient tous les deux amoureux d'une jeune femme blonde, prête à tout pour les aider…

SJSJSJ

 _Ayant appris l'existence de Vera, Anna chercha donc à en savoir plus sur le passé de John. Il était resté vague, mystérieux au sujet de la guerre, ce qu'Anna comprenait mais il refusait d'aborder la prison et son ex-femme. Dès que quelqu'un prononçait un mot en rapport avec ces sujets, Anna le sentait se crisper._

 _Alors, quand elle rencontra une personne qui avait été proche du couple Bates lors de son bref séjour à Londres, elle ouvrit grand ses oreilles et tenta d'en prendre autant que possible._

 _Leur ancienne voisine était bavarde et pas très futée, pas méchante mais elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle disait ni à qui elle se confiait. Encore une chance qu'Anna soit discrète et amoureuse…_

 _Anna apprit donc que Bates avait eu un fils et qu'il avait été en prison suite au décès de celui-ci. C'est Vera qui aurait dû y aller et c'est le médecin de famille qui fit libérer John, en prouvant avec des preuves irréfutables que John ne pouvait avoir causé la mort, même accidentelle de John Bates Jr._

 _La jeune femme se demanda comment cet homme avait trouvé la force de s'en remettre. Comment surmonter cette épreuve ? Comment l'aider à envisager un nouvel avenir ? A éventuellement vouloir d'autres enfants ? Comment l'aider à désirer ce nouvel avenir, plein de promesses sans pour autant oublier son enfant chéri ?_

 _Anna chercha et trouva la tombe de John Jr et y déposa des fleurs, des lys blancs._

SJSJSJ

Jack stoppa la lecture, stupéfait.

Régulièrement, en se rendant sur la tombe de Charlie, une personne était passée avant lui et avait déposé des lys blancs, frais et purs.

Il avait demandé à Sara si c'était elle mais elle avait répondu que non, bien qu'elle ait vu ces bouquets régulièrement aussi.

Jack comprit à ce moment-là que c'était Sam, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, il venait de le lire dans les gestes qu'elle attribuait à Anna.

Toutes ces questions résonnaient en Jack, comme visiblement en Sam. Elle ne s'était jamais ouverte à lui, respectant son deuil, mais c'était selon toute vraisemblance un sujet qui la travaillait…

SJSJSJ

Le SGC rouvrit finalement et Jack avait pu lire encore quelques-unes des histoires de Sam.

SG1 s'était donné rdv au mess pour le traditionnel petit-déjeuner de retour à la base et Jack était curieux de revoir Sam, sa précieuse Carter, surtout après avoir fait un petit tour dans sa tête, grâce à ses écrits.

Le Colonel décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il s'installa à table avec ses équipiers et prit la conversation en route.

« Et toi, Jack, comment as-tu mis ton temps libre à profit ? » demanda Daniel, curieux.

« J'ai regardé « Downton Abbey » tout simplement » répondit Jack, un petit sourire en coin.

Deux de ses amis le regardèrent avec stupeur, tandis que le troisième continuait son repas, stoïque.

« La série anglaise ? » questionna Daniel.

Jack hocha la tête de haut en bas, pendant que Sam jetait un regard à Daniel.

« Et qu'en avez-vous pensé, mon Colonel ? »

« J'ai trouvé ça passionnant, vraiment ! »

Le pire, c'est qu'il était sincère !

« D'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur internet, la série est fidèle aux détails historiques dont elle s'inspire, donc je trouve ça encore mieux. »

« Il est vrai que les Britanniques, comme l'ensemble des Européens ont une histoire riche et les cinéastes en règle générale essaient de coller à l'Histoire au plus proche, car les spectateurs sont un peu plus à cheval sur ce genre de détails » renchérit Daniel, avant de se lancer dans un comparatif entre l'histoire en Europe et celle en Amérique…

Sur le chemin des labos, Sam se retrouva à côté de Jack et elle relança le sujet.

« Vous avez vu toutes les saisons ? »

« Oui, Carter et même les épisodes de Noël. »

« Oh ! » fit sam, très surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aimiez ce genre de série. C'est tellement à l'opposé des Simpsons… »

« Oui enfin, j'aime aussi la pêche et le curling et ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier une finale de Superbowl… Par contre, je suis surpris que vous connaissiez, Carter. »

« Je… hum, je suis fan en fait, monsieur. »

« Fan ? Carrément ? »

Jack accéléra le pas et sourit pleinement, une fois certain que Sam ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Il dépassa la porte du labo de la scientifique et lui lança « au fait, bon retour au bercail, Professor X-Sam ! »

Sam stoppa net à l'entrée et le regarda s'éloigner… Comment savait-il pour l'anagramme de Sam en Mas ? Comment était-ce même possible qu'il ait trouvé ce nom ?

En entrant dans son labo, le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement sur son bureau, où trônait une fleur, seule…

Un magnifique lys blanc !

 **FIN (ou à suivre selon les avis :p )**


	2. L'invitation

_Hello !_

 _Vous avez eu gain de cause, j'ai cédé à la pression (lol, comme si j'avais besoin d'être beaucoup poussée pour écrire du ship :p) et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant (10 reviews pour le 1er chapitre, wahou_! Merci, merci, merci et encore merci).

 _Bonne lecture et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - L'invitation**

Jack avait créé une alerte pour ne louper aucune nouvelle histoire du Professeur X-Sam, comme il l'appelait pour lui-même.

Ainsi, il surveillait sa boîte mail avec assiduité, à tel point que même Daniel était devenu suspicieux.

Un matin, au mess, en plein pendant le petit-déjeuner, l'archéologue lui fit d'ailleurs la remarque.

Jack, en bon soldat, décréta que la meilleure défense était l'attaque. Il répondit, donc :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Daniel ? Ce n'est pas toi, justement, qui me disait pas plus tard que le mois dernier que je ne consultais pas assez fréquemment mes mails ? Alors, aujourd'hui, le rythme ne te convient plus ? »

Jack se leva, faussement fâché, et débarrassa son plateau, sous le regard interloqué de ses équipiers.

« C'est toujours trop ou pas assez avec toi, tu n'es jamais content ! »

Il ricana une fois dans le couloir et continua de rire jusqu'à son bureau. Il était ravi du tour qu'il avait joué à son ami, qui ne mentionna plus jamais sa boite mail !

Un soir, après quelques jours à flirter dangereusement avec Carter, il vit une nouvelle histoire publiée sur le site.

Habituellement, elle commençait ses histoires en saluant tout le monde, avec un petit mot pour chacun ou une explication sur l'idée ou le choix de l'épisode. Pourtant, ce soir, il n'y avait que quelques mots :

" _J, si vous lisez ceci…_

* * *

 _« Anna avait bien réfléchi et elle était sûre d'elle. Ces longs mois sans lui avaient confirmé ses sentiments à son égard. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même pendant son absence. Elle avait cru qu'on lui arrachait le cœur quand il était parti sans elle._

 _Rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ses sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aimait et se savait aimée de lui en retour. Pourtant, par égard pour les convenances, ils n'en disaient rien, ne voulant pas se l'avouer mutuellement._

 _Quand il quittait une pièce et qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle lui disait tout bas "je t'aime" car même s'il ne l'entendait pas avec ses oreilles, son âme le savait, elle en était sûre !_

 _Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'aller le rejoindre, malgré les risques, dans sa petite chambre ? Combien de fois, après qu'il l'ait frôlée, avait-elle envisagé de tout quitter pour se jeter à son cou, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ressentir ces frissons que lui seul savait allumer en elle ?_

 _Elle donnerait ses maigres possessions pour le rendre heureux, lui donner un enfant qu'elle chérirait et qu'elle regarderait grandir à ses côtés…_

 _Quand il avait enfin pu demander le divorce, il était revenu à Downton, près du Comte et près d'Anna. La jeune femme y avait vu un signe du Destin !_

 _C'est pourquoi elle avait pris une décision : elle lui avait laissé un mot._

"Cher John,

Ma proposition d'être votre maîtresse avant d'être votre épouse tient toujours.

Si vous avez des sentiments pour moi, la porte de ma chambre sera déverrouillée. Rendez-vous dès que tout le monde sera couché au château…"

 _Anna lui avait glissé le billet dans la main après le thé dans la cuisine des domestiques._

 _Elle espérait qu'il lirait cette missive à temps, elle espérait qu'il viendrait… »_ "

* * *

SJSJSJ

Pour Jack, le message était on ne peut plus clair… John, Jonathan, Jack…

Sam était au courant qu'il lisait ses publications, elle avait glissé une invitation ouverte puisqu'elle le savait chez lui ce soir-là, ils en avaient parlé au SGC avant de partir pour le week-end. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun plan et qu'il resterait sans doute au calme à la maison.

Son esprit s'emballa et les questions commencèrent à tourner dans sa tête…

Comme Bates, Jack avait un travail qu'il aimait mais qu'il abandonnerait pour protéger la femme qu'il adorait et tout comme Anna, Sam se sacrifierait pour lui.

Elle avait déjà prouvé par le passé qu'elle savait se battre pour lui sauver la vie quand il était bloqué sur Edora, par exemple, faisant passer son retour à lui avant son bien-être à elle.

Mais tout comme Bates, Jack aurait aimé que Sam tombe amoureuse d'un homme plus jeune, qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de freiner sa carrière pour lui.

Car, quoi qu'il arrive, leur relation et leur travail allaient subir les conséquences de leurs choix.

Premier cas de figure, ils décidaient de laisser leur relation telle quelle, de conserver le statu quo… et risquer de gâcher une belle amitié et pire, de créer des tensions dans l'équipe.

Dans un scénario horrible, ils étaient en froid et Carter lui présentait un autre homme !

Deuxième cas de figure, l'un d'eux quittait son poste actuel pour revenir à la vie civile et ils tentaient leur chance ensemble. En revanche, ici encore deux cas de figure : ça passe ou ça casse et si ça casse, retour au premier cas de figure ! Amitié et cœurs brisés, carrières civiles et/ou militaires en péril, Sam de nouveau sur le marché des célibataires.

Jack avait mal à la tête d'un coup, d'avoir trop cogité.

Il se réinstalla à son bureau, face à son écran et relu attentivement le texte de Sam. Il devait vraiment relire entre les lignes et laisser son cœur le guider.

SJSJSJ

Jack allait sortir quand il entendit une voiture se garer dans son allée. Il paria sur Daniel et il n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée entre mecs, même s'il adorait son meilleur ami et Teal'c.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser !

Jack attrapa ses clefs de voiture et sa veste en cuir puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que Daniel s'apprêtait à frapper.

"Salut les gars, désolé je ne vous invite pas à entrer, je dois y aller !"

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard surpris.

"Et où vas-tu Jack ? Je croyais que tu n'avais rien de prévu."

"Euh… Là-bas… C'est un imprévu…" Dit rapidement le colonel, en montrant le reste de la ville de la main.

"Ah bon… Et tu vas voir qui ?"

« Euh, quelqu'un… »Dit Jack, en tentant de prendre la fuite.

Daniel comprenant que Teal'c et lui n'étaient visiblement pas les bienvenus, ils décidèrent de ne pas insister et quittèrent Jack, un peu honteux de sa manière de traiter ses amis mais… son avenir et celui de Sam étaient en jeu...

* * *

 _A suivre (si ça vous plait toujours) :)_


	3. John & Anna

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Désolée pour l'attente mais entre l'emménagement, le nouveau boulot etc, c'était plus compliqué que prévu !_

 _En plus, j'ai encore eu une nouvelle idée de ship pour notre couple préféré, donc... comme d'hab je peine à terminer ce que j'ai commencé !_

 _Je compte poster sous peu la fin de "Il était une fois" (en fait, je suis déjà sur l'épilogue...)_

 _Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre et désolée pour les spoils si vous n'avez pas suivi DA !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - John & Anna**

«

« _Allez vous coucher, et rêvez d'un meilleur homme que moi !_ »

C'était ce que John lui avait dit un soir, après que Thomas l'ait accusé de vol avant de se rétracter.

Depuis Anna rêvait tous les soirs de Bates, seule dans son lit. Elle avait imaginé et inventé des histoires dans lesquelles elle épousait cet homme, si noble d'âme.

Ce soir, après bien des embuches, elle était prête à partager son lit avec celui qui serait son époux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Anna était nerveuse, pas seulement parce que Lady Mary lui avait secrètement fait préparer une chambre spécialement pour sa nuit de noces avec Bates mais surtout parce qu'elle appréhendait ce qui devait se passer justement cette nuit-là.

Comme toutes les jeunes vierges, Anna était ignorante des choses charnelles de la vie. On lui avait rapidement expliqué pourquoi son corps avait changé à l'adolescence et pourquoi elle perdait du sang tous les mois mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Les femmes se tenaient dans l'ignorance de mères en filles et cela depuis des générations…

Elle avait parfois surpris des conversations des femmes de la famille ou encore aux cuisines mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour elle.

Les hommes retrouvaient donc de jeunes vierges effarouchées le soir de leurs noces et Anna appréhendait comme toutes les jeunes femmes dans sa position.

Est-ce que John voudrait toujours d'elle après cette nuit ?

Il avait été marié avant elle, il en savait bien plus qu'elle à ce sujet et à ce qu'elle avait compris, Véra avait toujours été… dégourdie en la matière…

La pression montait dans la tête de la jeune Anna mais le déclic de la porte la fit sursauter, son coeur s'emballa, puis John entra doucement dans la chambre… »

SJSJSJ

Jack était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée, avec des fleurs. Non pas des lys, mais des roses. Un simple bouquet de roses rouges, qui avait allumés le feu des joues de Sam.

Elle avait ouvert la porte et l'avait invité à entrer. Ils étaient un peu gênés au début mais Jack se chargea de briser la glace.

« J'ai lu votre dernière publication et… je… »

« Vous êtes venu » compléta le jeune femme émue. « C'est bien que vous soyez là. »

« Je suis tombé nez à nez avec Daniel et Teal'c en sortant de chez moi donc, lundi quand vous les verrez, faites l'étonnée. »

Sam gloussa doucement.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur avouer que je vous avais fait venir chez moi pour… euh, parler. »

« Ouais, parler, c'est cool ! J'adore ça, je suis très doué en plus » répondit Jack, se passant nerveusement une main sur la nuque.

Sam était à peu près aussi nerveuse qu'Anna au soir de ses noces… enfin, c'était l'idée qu'elle se faisait de cet état de stress !

Elle avait offert une bière au Colonel et ils s'étaient installés au salon.

Sam s'était assise sur son canapé. Jack lui faisait face, assis pour sa part sur un des fauteuils du salon.

La jeune femme lui fit part d'un problème qu'elle rencontrait avec une fiction.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans cette histoire ? » demanda le Colonel.

« Hé bien, c'est tout en fait ! Je me suis tiré une balle dans le pied avec ce truc ! »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! »

« J'ai voulu mettre en scène la vie de John et Anna au Moyen-Âge, sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment une période que je maîtrise bien. »

« Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites ça. L'idée est bonne et avec un peu de documentation, empruntée à Daniel par exemple, vous pourriez tout à fait terminer cette histoire et vous en tirer avec les honneurs. »

Jack était confiant dans les talents d'auteure de Sam, même si elle, comme à son habitude, doutait de tout à commencer par elle-même.

« Emprunter de la documentation à Daniel, pour qu'il se moque de moi ? Certainement pas ! »

« Est-ce que je me moque moi ? Non, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Daniel le ferait. »

Sam dévisagea son invité, une moue dubitative sur le visage. Il n'aurait jamais dû être au courant pour ces histoires en premier lieu.

Soudain, l'ordinateur de Sam émit un petit bip.

« C'est un email » dit-elle à Jack, visiblement curieux. « J'ai posté une nouvelle histoire et je pense que j'ai déjà des retours… »

« Encore une autre histoire ? »

« Oui, j'écris beaucoup ces temps-ci comme nous sommes coincés sur Terre et que le Général limite mes heures au labo… »

Cela sonnait presque comme des excuses.

« Et ça parle de quoi ? »

Sam était mal à l'aise.

« Hé bien, c'est à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Anna, vous savez… dans la saison 4…»

Jack émit un grognement presque inaudible, mais Sam avait l'ouïe fine.

« J'aurais aimé que ça se termine autrement entre John et l'infâme Green, j'ai donc imaginé un aparté entre les deux hommes, où Bates aurait expliqué sa façon de penser. »

« John pourrait tuer en un clin d'oeil ce genre d'ordure, ne serait-ce que pour avoir posé les yeux sur Anna de manière si lubrique ! Alors, lui faire du mal, n'en parlons pas ! »

« Et vous ? »

« Et moi quoi ? »

« Vous pourriez tuer pour moi ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait Carter ! » dit Jack, avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

« Je ne parle pas des Jaffa ou des Goa'uld, mon Colonel. »

« Je sais, moi non plus. »


	4. Les X-Men

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _La bonne nouvelle, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est que voici un nouveau chapitre, la mauvaise c'est que vous allez le trouver un peu court sans doute. Mais mieux vaut des chapitres plus courts mais plus réguliers, non ?_

 _Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même et que ce nouveau fandom également._

* * *

 _Petit rappel pour les non-initiés :_

 _Logan = Wolverine, Serval, James Howlett_

 _Jean Grey = Marvel girl, Phénix_

 _Scott Summers = Cyclope_

 _Emma Frost = la Reine blanche_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Les X-men**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis l'incident. Depuis que Jack les avait presque mis à la porte de chez lui, Daniel boudait un peu son ami et Teal'c… restait égal à lui-même. En homme pragmatique, il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'il ne maitrisait pas, et les humeurs du Colonel étaient de ces choses.

Mais les bouderies de Daniel n'avaient absolument aucune incidence sur l'humeur de Jack, ainsi donc le jeune archéologue décida d'arrêter et profita du petit déjeuner au mess afin de prendre des nouvelles de ses amis.

« Alors, Jack, qu'as-tu fait hier soir ? »

« J'ai regardé « X-Men » enfin, les trois premiers » répondit son ami avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Ah, oui ils sont chouettes » ajouta Daniel. « Et toi, Sam ? »

La jeune femme plongea son nez dans son bol de céréales pour se donner le temps de répondre.

« J'ai travaillé sur mon ordinateur… »

Ce qui était la pure vérité.

« De nouvelles théories, MajorCarter ? »

« Hum, non pas vraiment. Je travaille sur… un bouquin… »

« Je sais, Carter ! Votre bouquin, là, le truc ennuyant sur la théorie des cordes, c'est ça ? »

Jack venait de lui sauver la mise car elle n'avait absolument aucun mensonge tout prêt sur un éventuel livre en cours d'écriture ! Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête pour répondre ça ?

Puis elle se rendit compte que plus le mensonge comportait de vérités, plus il était facile de mentir.

Mais ce qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner c'est qu'elle écrivait une fanfiction pendant qu'elle regardait les mêmes films que Jack en sa compagnie.

La veille en effet, ils avaient tous été libérés de bonne heure par le Général Hammond et Jack proposa à Sam de la retrouver chez elle afin de regarder un film.

Elle avait préféré le rejoindre chez lui, afin de profiter également de la chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Sam avait apporté avec elle son ordinateur portable pendant que Jack était passé louer les trois premiers opus des X-Men.

A la fin du premier film, Jack s'interrogea.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Wolverine avait autant la côte avec les femmes ? »

Sam eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est le côté mauvais garçon. »

"Oui mais comme dit Jean Grey, on épouse le gentil garçon, en l'occurrence Scott !"

"Scott en effet c'est le bon gars, la tête sur les épaules, responsable et mature. Mais d'un ennui mortel ! C'est le genre de mec à remplir sa déclaration d'impôts le jour où il la reçoit !"

« Ouais tandis que Logan, lui, ne paie pas d'impôts ! » répondit ironiquement Jack.

« Wolverine est capable de tuer pour sa belle ! Il est imprévisible, un peu voyou sur les bords, sans attaches. »

« Je n'aime pas trop la représentation qu'ils font de Cyclope dans les films, il passe pour un looser alors que dans les comics, c'est le chef des X-Men, il dirige l'école et il est avec Jean Grey, bien plus longtemps que dans les films. »

« Oui et il la trompe avec Emma Frost donc bon… »

Chacun garda le silence un moment avant que Sam n'ajoute : « Logan, c'est un peu Danny Zuko en version mutante. Le type au blouson de cuir noir qui se range des voitures pour conquérir Sandy. »

« Certes, Logan reste fidèle à lui-même car il est amoureux fou de Jean Grey, mais rien ne se passe avec elle… »

« Oui c'est triste, c'est pourquoi je vais écrire un petit truc sur ces deux-là ! » s'écria Sam avec enthousiasme.

Elle ouvrit son traitement de texte pendant que Jack lançait le second film.

SJSJSJSJ

 _« Etait-ce la chaleur de Phénix qui irradiait ou bien était-ce la tenue ultra minimaliste que portait Jean ce soir-là ?_

 _Logan n'aurait su le dire mais il n'avait qu'une envie : ôter son éternel tee-shirt blanc afin de laisser son corps refroidir… Encore un pas de plus et il ne pourrait plus respirer - ce qui ne le tuerait pas - ou alors il ne pourrait se retenir de lui sauter dessus !_

 _Logan était ce qu'on appelait communément un mauvais garçon, mais il n'avait jamais été violent envers une femme - du moins, pas tant que sa vie n'était en jeu. En effet, ses corps-à-corps musclés avec Mystique avaient laissé ses marques aussi bien physiques que psychiques en lui mais il se battait alors pour la survie du groupe._

 _Il ne voulait aucun mal à la femme en face de lui, prête à s'offrir un autre genre de corps-à-corps avec lui. Au contraire, il ne lui voulait que du bien, que son bonheur et Logan était du genre généreux et altruiste dans ce type de situation… »_

SJSJSJSJ

Plus tard ce soir-là, après avoir assisté à la fin tragique de Jean Grey dans « X-Men, l'affrontement final » Jack et Sam, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, allèrent se coucher ensemble.

Après une étreinte douce, mais passionnée, Sam demanda à Jack ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il avait avoué avoir tué pour elle.

« Jonas, c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! »

« Mais non, c'est impossible, il a été jeté à travers la Porte des étoiles par ses « fidèles ». Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je l'ai poignardé à mort, son coeur avait déjà cessé de battre quand son corps s'est écrasé contre notre iris. Je l'ai fait pour nous venger, pour TE venger. Je sais que j'ai trahit le commandement dont je t'avais parlé mais il allait se jeter sur toi, pendant que tu avais le dos tourné. Alors, j'ai fait la seule chose à faire pour te sauver la vie. Et franchement, avec tout ce que l'on venait de vivre, je n'ai eu aucun regret ni aucun scrupule à lui ôter la vie. »

Ainsi, Sam percevait la véritable nature de Jack, son côté obscur. Elle découvrait le Jack d'Abydos, sans merci, comme l'avait décrit Daniel pendant que le Colonel était hors de portée de voix.

Elle devinait cette facette de sa personnalité dans des moments difficiles où il devait prendre des décisions impossibles, où il devait être intraitable avec ses hommes dans le but de les sauver tous.

Et c'était sans doute cela qui l'attirait chez lui, ce côté bestial à l'image de Wolverine… Le mâle alpha dans toute sa splendeur, l'homme qui savait se montrer plus fort qu'elle, la personne sur elle pourrait toujours se reposer même dans les pires moments de son existence.

 **Il était l'homme qu'elle aimait… il était son Wolverine.** Et elle devait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions en s'endormant, en se réveillant et toujours au petit déjeuner avec ses équipiers.

« Est-ce que ça va, Carter ? » demanda Jack, soucieux depuis ses révélations de la veille.

« Très bien, mon Colonel. Je viens de comprendre quelque chose, c'est tout. »

Elle souriait, et Jack fut rassuré.

« A propos de la théorie des cordes ou à propos de ? » demanda Daniel.

« A propos de Wolverine ! »


End file.
